Wibbly Wobbly Would Have Beens
by elizapi
Summary: A collection of shorts and drabbles, no slash. Mostly canon compliant AUs, could have beens, what ifs and the like. River Song only exists because of the Bad Wolf. In one form or another. "Memory? What memory?" Rose looks up at him, "Tell me Doctor, do you know a Time Lady named River Song?"
1. 24 Hours 1 minutes

**AN: **This is not a story I guarantee I will continue. I may add more at a later time, I have some other ideas. but instead this "story" will be a collection of partial stories. I am willing to let anyone else continue writing them on the condition they are kept at T or below, no slash, no lemons, no self-inserts. Keep it canon-ish, at least . And I am sent a link so I can read it too. I'd be willing to beta anyone who wants to continue one of my ideas. Thank you.

**Disclaimer: I only have one B anywhere in my legal name, therefore I could not possibly be the BBC. I own nothing of value. I am merely creating a plethora of "what-ifs" in a world of could becomes.**

**- - - - -24 Hours 1 Minute - - - - -**

**Summary**: Rose Tyler and the Human-Time Lord Metacrisis Doctor have been left in Norway with Jackie Tyler, and must now begin figuring out how to continue a journey they didn't realize they'd started. This will definitely have a sequel. Coming soon.

* * *

23 hours and 58 minutes. That's how long it had been since he had said those three words. The words he had wanted to say since Utah. The words he had come so close to saying the first time she stood on that beach. They sat in the zeppelin, slowly making their way back to the capital city of the People's Republic of Great Britain. Now that would be difficult to relearn.

She had tear tracks dried across her face. His hand gripped in the bone-breaking vice of her fingers.

"Please, believe me, I really am him, same everything except the internal biology, and those last few minutes between the aborted regeneration and, well everything after that.'

"I know, and I love you, and all this is more wonderful than I could have ever asked for."

"But?" "But he's still out there, alone. If I'm with you, it means he doesn't have me. How can I be happy here with you, when I know he's out there alone?"

He had no response to the pleading look in her eyes. It was true, he knew what have to happen to protect Donna from the Time Lord consciousness in her head, and he honestly did not know how his fully Time Lord self would cope after willfully giving Rose up, and having Donna torn away at the same time.

He knew theoretically, something would change for the Time Lord, that apparently he would move on, if River Song spoke the truth. And with the knowledge she had, how could she not?

At 24 hours and 1 minute after those beautiful words were said, and a true kiss shared, a far away look came over her face. Then it changed. A look not expected considering her previous temperament. From across the way where she sat, her mother smiled, knowing her only daughter's heart was not breaking any more, and perhaps, she would even mend, piece it back together. He no longer had two hearts; he would have to keep her close, for now she was his second heart. He looked warily at the woman so loved by the one he loved; grateful that she was sitting out of slapping (and hearing) range.

His gaze returned to the one on whom his future relied. The beautiful smile that graced her features was truly out of place considering their conversation of only seconds before. It could be a good thing to go from said to oh so happy very, very quickly. But somehow, he doubted that would be the case. And even if it was, it would be very, very bad for him.

She looked up at him, "He'll be alright. And so will we."

"What exactly has made you so brilliantly sure of this? Not that I doubt you." He did. "But there must have been some very interesting thoughts going through that pink and yellow head of yours, and would you mind telling me what has you so giddy right now?"

"A memory." "A memory? What Memory?"

"Tell me Doctor, do you know a Time Lady named River Song?"


	2. 24 Hours 5 minutes

**AN: **This is not a story I guarantee I will continue. I may add more at a later time, I have some other ideas. but instead this "story" will be a collection of partial stories. I am willing to let anyone else continue writing them on the condition they are kept at T or below, no slash, no lemons, no self-inserts. Keep it canon-ish. And I am sent a link so I can read it too. I'd be willing to beta anyone who wants to continue one of my ideas. Thank you.

**AN2: **I'm not really happy with this part, but I can't think of anything else, so I'm putting it out there.

**Disclaimer: I only have one B anywhere in my legal name, therefore I could not possibly be the BBC. I own nothing of value. I am merely creating a plethora of "what-ifs" in a world of could becomes.**

**- - - - -24 Hours 5 Minute - - - - -**

**Summary**: Rose Tyler and River Song have a little chat. Mid S4 for Rose (dimension jumping, but not yet gotten to the right time and space. For that matter it's S4 for River as well… shortly before the Library trip.

"_Tell me Doctor, do you know a Time Lady named River Song?"_

"Hello Sweetie."

"Um. Sorry, who are you?" The curly haired, strawberry blonde woman was smiling at her; standing there as if she owned the planet. It was unnervingly intimidating for the weary dimension jumper.

"Let's sit." The woman guided her to an open-air café and ordered, something. Without the TARDIS, she couldn't exactly translate everything anymore. With the order placed, the woman returned her attention to her tablemate.

"How long do you have before you need to jump?"

"What's it to you? Who are you? And who exactly do you think I am? Because, I doubt I'm the person you were planning on having tea with."

"You are Rose Tyler, the Bad Wolf, Defender of the Earth, daughter of Pete and Jackie Tyler, dimension jumper, dead according to the official records, at Canary Wharf. And you are the love of the Doctor's Ninth and Tenth forms."

"That doesn't tell me who you are. How do you know all that about me?"

"The Doctor told me. As to who I am, I don't think you'd believe me, but I'm going to tell you anyway; because it will be important for you to understand. You see, I'm the Doctor's wife."

Rose stared at the woman.

Of course, by the time we got married it was a good 200 years since you and he had set right the threat to reality that was causing the stars to go out.

Let me tell you my life story Rose Tyler. My parents travelled with the Doctor, due to exposure to the time vortex at a very, very young age, I was born a Time Lord. Of course I was kidnapped from my parents, and raised to assassinate the Doctor, but my mother set me straight, eventually, and I gave up most, if not all of my regenerations to save his life. Our times are running backwards to each other. Every time I see him, he knows me a little bit less. The first time the Doctor met me, will be the last time I ever see him. I know that, and it will probably kill me, but his knowing that we would be together, gave him the push he needed to stop being a coward about his feelings for once.

Now, I believe you have a jump to make, and I have an expedition to prepare for. Mr. Lux is not a patient man, but, he's a big donor to the University, and they want to keep him happy, so I've got to go to The Library.

Then she hid the memory, to reappear at exactly 24 hours and 1 minute after I heard you say the three most important words I've ever heard. She gave him a big smile that quickly became a frown as she saw the concern on his face.

"That's where I met her, Mr. Lux and The Library, she sent a message on the psychic paper, I expect she was trying to get it to _him_ at a point where he knew her, maybe even to tell him about your conversation. But she never did. River Song died in The Library.


End file.
